a sweet candy and white flower
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Shonen-ai parirings "Gintoki x Hijikata hari ini Hijikata-kun banyak meamun an Gin-san bermaksud untuk menghiburnya


Air sungai memantulkan warna merah dan keorangean, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat hati ini nyaman dan sejuk. Hijikata diam berbaring di pinggiran sungai menimati keindahan alam tersebut namun pikirannya tidak bisa menikmatinya untuk saat ini

Sambil memperhatikan langit yang mulai gelap ia menghembuskan nafas sepanjang-panjangnya. Bau rumput dan bunga putih di sekelilingnya membuatnya mulai merasa tentram meski tak sepenuhnya. Tanpa di sadari ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

*PLIK*

Setelah beberapa saat ia tertidur ia embuka matanya, dan ia menemukan pemuda berambut putih memgang spidol di tangannya

"aaah padahal kesempatan yang bagus" sambil cemberut penuh kekecewaan pemuda tersebut menutup spidolnya

"kau..." Hijikata memicingkan matanya "jangan menirukan Sougo" ia memicat keningnya untuk membantunya sadar dari tidur dan beberapa kali mengelengkan kepalanya untuk menguncang otaknya

"apa kau bolos ?" tanya Gin ikut duduk di sebelahnya "jarang sekali..."

"bahkan aku juga ingin mencari waktu santai" balasnya kembali memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

...

Tangannya penuh darah, sekumpulan pria yang bermaksud membunuhnya sekarang malah tergeletak berlinang darah di dekat kakinya. Mata biru tuanya memperhatikan sekeliling seolah seperti rekaman kuno tak berwarna dan anehnya hanya warna merah yang ia kenali saat ini

 _seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini, sensasi ini, bau ini. tidak perlu menjadi beban bagiku_

meski berkata begitu dalam hati tapi tetap saja hati ini tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa hari itu ia begitu memikirkan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di depannya saat itu

 _apa yang kupikirkan?..._

 _ini demi Kondo-san dan juga Shinsengumi_

.

.

.

"hei~ Hijikata-kun" suara bodoh Gin membuatnya membuka matanya kembali "jangan abaikan aku..."

"diamlah, biarkan aku istirahat"

Gin meliriknya sejenak lalu ikut berbaring di sebelahnya "apa kau membunuh orang lagi ?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hijikata terhenyak, jantungnya mulai berdebar kelihatannya pemuda di sebelahnya ini bisa membaca batinnya seperti membaca sebuah buku

"...aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian, tapi melihatmu seperti ini"

Hijikata menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, dimana Gin sedang berbaring di sebelahnya dan menatap langit dengan tatapan sedih dan juga sesuatu yang lain. Tidak seperti Gin yangan bisa membaca dirinya seperti sebuah buku, ia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda satu itu

"yang ingin kukatakan" dia berhenti saat ia menyadari Hijikata sedang mengamatinya dalam-dalam, ia memberi senyuman hangat "kau tidak sendirian lagi.." lanjutnya "aku dan mereka selalu berada disisimu"

 _Jadi..._

 _Tidak perlu kau menanggung beban ini_

 _Dosa ini sendirian_

"kau tidak perlu mengatakannya" Hijikata menoleh ke arah sebaliknya membelakangi Gin "jangan berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya...tentang perasaanku"

"hmm...kau dan aku hampir mirip, kau juga pasti bisa membacaku bukan ? layaknya sebuah buku ?" dari balik punggungnya Gin tersenyum kekanak-kanakan

"..." dia diam tak menjawab. Bukan tidak mennjawab tapi hanya saja ia tidak mengatakan jawabannya namun memikirkannya _tidak...aku tidak mengerti dirimu_

"jika kau membayangkan diriku sebagai dirimu, kau akan mengerti..." lengan kekar Gin memeluk Hijikata dengan erat "jadi, jangan diam dan mengabaikan Gin-san" katanya dengan suara agak manja

 _Karena_

 _Saat ini aku berada di sisimu..._

"aku tidak mengabaikanmu, hanya kau saja yang terlalu banyak berbicara"

"ah, Hijikata berikan tanganmu

Gin meletakkan sebungkus permen ke tangan di beri malah menerimanya dengan wajah terheran-heran , Permen itu berplastik orange dengan sedikit goresan kuning sebagai hiasan pembungkus "ini?" spontan Hijikata bertanya

"aku juga akan makan satu" Gin mengeluarkan sebungkus lagi dari tas plastik belanja di sebelahnya

Menatapnya sebentar lalu membuka bungsuk berlahan. Ia menemukan permen berwarna kuning di dalamnya, tersenyum tipis ia mulai memungut permen itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut "manis" bisiknya

"tentu saja itu permen" Gin bisa mendengarnya dan spontan ia membalas "kau tahu, saat kau tiduran di dekat bunga-bunga putih ini" 

"..." tidak ada balasan

Saat Gin menengok Hijikata kembali ke dalam lamunannya entah apalagi yang ada dalam kepala wakil komandan yang benar-benar _Gloomy_ hari ini

"haaaaah~" Gin menghela nafas sangat panjang, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia bisa menghibur pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Sekarang ia terduduk dan termenung menunggu si Hijikata sadar kembali ke dunianyata

"hmm!..." melihat bunga-bunga putih berukuran sedang yang tumbuh liar di tepi sungai membuatnya menyeringai dengan ide baru di kepalanya

Ia mencabut setangkai lalu menyelipkannya ke telinga Hijikata seperti hiasan rambut. Merasakan sensasi sentuhan bunga tersebut Hijikata tersadar kembali "apa ini?" tanyanya spontan bersamaan dia duduk dan mengerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil bunga di telinganya

"hei, jangan kau lepas" cegah Gin memegangi tangan Hijikata "ini benar-benar cocok denganmu "

"huh..." Hijikata menaikkan salah satu alisnya "cocok?"

"rambut hitammu itu begitu cocok dengan warna putih" sambil tersenyum ramah Gin mengulurkan tangannya membelai rambut hitam kesukaannya

"jangan bercanda" Hijikata menjauhkan kepalanya sebelum belaian kedua "aku bukan perempuan" katanya diakhiri dengusan kesal "kalau kau begitu suka, kenapa tidak kau pakai sendiri" setelah melepasnya ia memasangkannya pada Gin "...hampir tidak terlihat, warna rambutmu sama dengan bunganya sih" Hijikata yang memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan wajah terheran-heran juga manis. Pemuda berambut hitan itu tidak menyangka kalau rambut putih Gin akan seputih bunga tersebut

Gin tersenyum tipis "maka karna itu...sesuatu yang berbeda akan menjadi indah bukan?" ia melepas bunga itu lagi "kau masih ingin menggotong beban yang begitu berat sendirian ? meski banyak yang akan membantumu di luar sana"

"masih masalah itu?..." sambil tangan kanannya mengacak rambut hitamnya untuk menjatuhkan potongan rumput dan kelopak bunga, tangan kiri Hijikata mengambil jaket hitamnya. Terlihat sinar mata birunya belum sepenuhnya kembali bersinar kilap "tapi itu membuktikan kalau kita tidak cocok bukan ?"

"eh!?"

"kepribadian yang hampir mirip berarti juga hampir sama bukan ?" Hijikata memasukkan lengannya ke lengan jaket

"tapi aku putih dan kau hitam" Gin tersenyum pede "dan yang lebih penting lagi aku selalu di sisimu"

"jangan terlalu percaya diri" muka Hijikata mulai bersemu merah tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan menunduk saat memasukkan lengan satunya saat memakai jaket "misiku selalu gagal jika bertemu denganmu"

"hahahaha..."

"sebaiknya kita kembali" Hijikata bangkit berdiri "kau punya orang-orang yang menunggumu di rumah bukan ?" katanya, tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan

Mata merah Gin membulat sebelum ia menerima uluran tangan tersebut "meski aku lebih suka kalau kau yang menungguku di rumah" balasnya dengan candaan "ah!..."

"..."

Kelihatannya si Gin mendapat ide bodoh lagi, mata biru Hijikata mulai menajam saat melihat pemuda berkepala gulali itu menemuk kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum "apa?"

"jika kita menikah, kau yang akan menungguku dirumah bukan ?" katanya sambil nyengir

Nyegiran itu membuat Hijikata kesal tapi tidak tega juga memukul pemuda bodoh di depannya ini, ia hanya mengutarakan khayalannya saja "hump..." ia memutar badannya. Membelakangi Gin " jika kita menikah bukan ?"

"tentu jika kita menikah" ulang Gin dengan senyum lebar mulai mengikuti langkah Hijikata tapi bukan arah sana rumahnya ia tidak mungkin berjalan ke arah dimana Hijikata tuju. Melainkan ia ingin memberi ciuman perpisahan

Sedikit memaksa tubuh Hijikata berputar ke arahnya sementara bibirnya mulai menyentuh bibir mungil Hijikata. Mulanya yang dicium tiba-tiba begitu terkejut namun berlahan ia menurut

Ternyata di dalam mulut Gin masih ada gumpalan permen rasa strawberry dan dia meninggalkan permen itu di mulut Hijikata.

"sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke markas ia masih mengulum permen strawberry di mulutnya mengingat bagaimana cara si kepala gulali itu memberikannya mukanya memanas tanpa disadari bukannya melamunkan masalah utamanya sebelum bertemu dengan Gin ,malah mengingat kembali senyuman ramah pemuda rambut perak tersebut, ia bisa mengingat pembicaraan terakhirnya tanpa sadar bibirnya bergumam "menikah huh..." tanpa suara.


End file.
